A Day at the Aquarium
A Day at the Aquarium is an alternate canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise I haven't done much about Nick and Judy's six months of dating, so here it is. Since Zootopia is an-animal city, they couldn't have a city zoo, so I did the next best thing: a public aquarium, featuring fish, reptiles, amphibians and birds (all the animals that are not sentient in this world). As well, I decided that the only mammals that are not sentient in this world would be marine ones, so the aquarium also features manatees, dolphins and seals and sea lions as well as a couple of walruses. I decided that those are just to difficult to make sentient anthros due to their lack of feet among other things. This is in Nick's POV Story Time for another date I pick Judy up from Grand Pangolin Arms We are going to a fun place That is none other than the Zootopia World Aquarium It is an enormous place, full of beauty and wonder We enter the parking area and park my car We can see the building It is a magnificent structure, painted blue and white Palm trees and fountains line the path to the door On the path to the door, Judy and I hold hands I love feeling her adorable hands Over the door, an acrylic-shielded waterfall falls Its roar can be heard Judy and I enter the admissions area Replicas of sharks and fish hang from the ceiling We pay the fee Joyfully, we enter the exhibit area It starts with display of fish and water birds native to the waters near and around Zootopia Next, we start getting into deeper waters There are crabs, jellyfish, lobsters and others Following that, there are exhibits of seals, sea lions and walruses It is amazing to see mammals that didn't follow us into becoming sentient The only ones like that outside the water are a few small rodent-like ones After that is a display of penguins That is fun to sew Further on, we see huge ocean fish, sharks and even manatees This is so impressive Even better is spending this day with my heroic bunny beauty Further on, there is a display of reptiles and amphibians Beautiful lizards Amazing snakes, both venomous and not Colorful frogs Then, the highlight of the exhibit A massive male Saltwater crocodile, twenty-three feet long It sits in the water behind the glass in its massive exhibit The sign says that this beast holds the records for the kingdom's largest captive crocodile Outside, we see the Sea turtle exhibit, as well as some birds of prey What a wonderful day it was Together, Judy and I stand on the upper floor balcony The aquarium was built by the water The balcony looks out over it We smile at one another Judy kisses my nose I kiss her on the head Today was a wonderful day Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Poem style Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics